There has not been comprehensive assessment that compiles the available evidence and best practices to illustrate the connection between private sector investment in the health of their employees and communities and their overall profitability. The Office of the Surgeon General (OSG) intends to develop and produce a report that will provide a conceptual framework with case examples and available evidence exploring connections between healthier communities and economic prosperity, with a focus on developing the business case for private sector investment in communities. The OSG?s goal is to engage and partner with employers, local policy makers, and community development organizations to create an environment that extends beyond traditional workplace wellness to foster community health and well-being. The OSG will develop the report with support from the Centers for Diseases Control Prevention (CDC) and other key stakeholders.